Once upon a time
by arisu rin
Summary: we fell in love. Sort of... HikariJun.


**disclaimer: **Pokemon not mine.  
**pairing: **Jun/Hikari.  
**chapters:** part one of two  
**verse: **games  
**notes: **i wrote this so long ago. and i am finally posting it. now after those long months of it, lazing around on my computer.  
**remember: **there are two parts, people.

* * *

**Once upon a time  
**_our paths crossed and we fell in love… sort of_

_._

She refused to believe in stories that started during a sultry summer's day, the ones where the young princess met her prince, as they fawn over them for battling a measly dragon, with their suffocating sweet talk. Dragons, according to her, were overdone and rather cliché, in her own fairytale. She refused to acknowledge any who even bothered receiving such a thing like love, just from saving her from one dragon. Fools would save any pretty girl from a dragon, but would they save them from death? But then, some may argue that dragons will lead the princess to her grotesque yet, elegant death. On which she promptly wonders how a grotesque death can be elegant, especially when a dragon is either giving one third degree burns, or is chewing her into pieces, while her prince is gallantly hiding behind some rocks or trees.

So when she met him, how was it for him to have the behavior of _her_ ideal prince, but not treat nor acknowledge her with respect that a princess deserves?

He treated her well, but with such ignorance and impassive state, she began to feel astounded, and rather loss. More lost, than she cared to admit. His behavior was unusual to say the least, because she was used to the constant fawning and love that was given to her by men. She was used to being the center of attention, the sun being orbited; not some wallflower. But it pleased her in some unusual way, knowing that she was just like the next girl, she was nobody, worth not a single penny. Satisfaction from rejection, she called it at times, when she was by herself on the swing set at the old playground she used to frolic around in many years ago.

Actually she was swinging when she first saw him, swinging as high as an eight year old could swing, swinging till she could touch the sky. A flash of light, just a blur, a blur that didn't mean a thing to her, that was racing by as she was reaching for the sky. He wasn't as important as her dreams, and she wasn't as important as his speed. It was as simple as that and in her young childlike mind, she respected that rule and left the boy to himself.

That was until she heard a bang.

.

.

.

He had created an explosion with his clumsiness, tripping over pots and pans over some trainer's camping ground. He was hurt, so she—being the polite girl that she was—went over to help him. And he glared at her in response.

It shocked her that a nice looking boy could be so rude, but her mother always told her not to judge a book by its cover. So she didn't say anything, and just smiled. "Jun-kun—,"she began, slowly; sweetly, before he rudely interrupted her. "—Shut up and just run." He spoke like he ran, in a blur, but somehow she managed to understand him, and no it was not because they was a connective spark that only eight year olds can feel, it was because of that trainer making his way towards them, livid.

And they ran and ran, as fast as their little legs could carry them. She recalled how his hand grabbed her as they began to run, and how his hand perfectly fit with hers, and it seemed like it belonged there, with her. Of course, she didn't know it then, but she could never forget the feeling of running hand in hand with a boy, even if it was caused by an enraged trainer.

Harsh breathing illuminating from those two as the sun began to sink, before laughter occurred. After all, near death experiences do bring people together, most of the time. She laughed along with him, and they laughed and laughed as they stumbled all the way home.

She assumes that was the moment when she fell in love.

.

.

.

They were ten years old, he was still a blur of speed racing towards his dreams, while she swung as she reached higher towards her dreams. He grinned at her, causing a faint blush upon her, but he didn't notice. He just ran ahead and she followed. She assumes that's what she'll always be doing, so when he announced that he wanted to become a Pokémon Master she nodded, and followed him.

_Just like a little lost eevee._

And she hated that. She hated that she would always be in his dust, and watches him speed away leaving her in the murky, suffocating air that left her alone. Her pokémon were all she had, so when the chance came, she let him challenge her, but she refused to lose. She can't lose, not in front on him. Because when she battles, only then can she leave him in the dust.

But he still manages to jump back on his feet, and run. And as much as she admires the trait, it hurts. It feels like he's running away from her at times, so she runs faster and faster.

_So maybe, he can catch her one day._

.

(_and when that day comes, she'll be waiting for the moment to jump in his arms_.)

.


End file.
